


Forever and Always

by EtherealEssence



Series: 125 Word Stories [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sherlolly - Freeform, but can just be friendship, if sherlolly is not an otp you ship, love sherlolly, works both ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEssence/pseuds/EtherealEssence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is my third instalment in writing 125 word stories. Currently the previous two fics posted are from the Supernatural verse, but I would love to hear any ideas or prompts you may have! It can be any fandom, any type of relationship and I will try my best to write it. This is a challenge for me and you guys are the judges! Therefore I would love to know what you think so do comment, kudo and chit-chat with me!</p></blockquote>





	Forever and Always

No you don't get to do this to me. Not this time Sherlock.

Maybe I'm the only one who can see you here. See you properly I mean. But you can't keep giving me a little and expecting so much.

Did I say something too honest? Is that what made you run and hide like a scared little boy? If I don't tell you then who will. You don't listen to anyone except John but even then, only when you realise theres no other way.

Don't you see? If you keep doing this your just going to keep hurting yourself.

This silence you keep wrapping yourself in, it cuts me to the core. I'm here for you sherlock. I always have been.

 

**_Forever and always._ **

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my third instalment in writing 125 word stories. Currently the previous two fics posted are from the Supernatural verse, but I would love to hear any ideas or prompts you may have! It can be any fandom, any type of relationship and I will try my best to write it. This is a challenge for me and you guys are the judges! Therefore I would love to know what you think so do comment, kudo and chit-chat with me!


End file.
